<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>After Snow Cuddles by Panda_malfoy_93</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26658898">After Snow Cuddles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda_malfoy_93/pseuds/Panda_malfoy_93'>Panda_malfoy_93</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Harry Potter, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Coffee, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter Fluff, Flirting, Fluff, Gay Draco Malfoy, Heartwarming, Love, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Snow, Snowball Fight, Sweet, Top Harry, Winter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:09:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26658898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda_malfoy_93/pseuds/Panda_malfoy_93</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco wakes up in the morning to see the backyard covered in snow. He knows Harry is going to drag him out but was anticipating what would happen afterwards.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Check out my ig acc @panda.malfoy_93 for more short fics!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Flufftober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>After Snow Cuddles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco woke up early morning with his raven-haired love snuggled in the crook of his neck. For Draco this was the best way he could wake up in the morning. He's grateful to have such a precious person near him and didn't know how he would survive without him. When you love someone so deeply you worry about everything around them and make sure they are happy.</p><p>Before 8th year it was Draco who wrote apology letters to everyone over the summer after his trials, in which he wasn't charged anything except a bit of community service due to Potter's generosity. Yes he was still Potter then. But after he wrote everyone the letters he still felt a bit guilty.So when he returned to Hogwarts he had bought gifts for everyone. Everyone had taken the gifts hesitantly but still appreciated it. Weasley had been about to push him when Granger stopped him and talked some sense into him after which he grudgingly accepted it.</p><p>Potter was not with the Trio so he had gone to search for him. After a while he found him by the lake. After staring at his back for a while Draco coughed a bit to make Potter acknowledge his presence. Potter turned back a bit surprise his hands reaching the holler of his wand but then stopped when he saw it was Draco. He hesitantly gave Potter the box which contained the special gift and then waited for his reaction. Potter looked at the box suspiciously but opened it nonetheless. He gasped at the spectacles that laid inside in the silk cloth. It was the same style as his old ones but the frame was made of gold and had a few gold vines on it with ruby flowers. Potter looked speechless to Draco so he thought of going back but as he turned Potter grabbed his hand.<br/>
And ever since that gesture their friendship started which after a year turned into something more. Draco had confessed when he realised that after Hogwarts they were going to part ways. And ever since then he was able to enjoy the company of his love. It had been 4 years since then and he had enjoyed waking up in his husband's arms for the last 6 months.</p><p>He quickly shoke off the nostalgia and gave a few more sweet kisses and then silently slid of the bed to prepare for breakfast. As he tied his robes he noticed it was snowing which only meant one thing. He was going to be dragged out by his lion. But that also meant he was going to get something later. He quickly went, his robes fluttering in a way that would make Snape proud.</p><p>Draco liked to brew his own tea and coffee for his love. Today he felt he didn't want poor Kreacher to work in the cold and informed him he would be doing the cooking. After brewing their drinks he put them on a statis charm and went to work. He prepared a salad for himself with different herbs and baked bacon's and cheese. He fried a bunch of bacon's and eggs dripping in butter just the way his love liked them for him.<br/>
All of a sudden he felt strong arms wrapping around himself and he leaned back. He opened his mouth to speak but pulled into a sweet morning kiss.<br/>
"Morning love."<br/>
"Morning, this smells delicious."<br/>
"Not more than you." He loved to make his Hazza blush.<br/>
"Well it's snowing!"<br/>
"I know, we can head out after breakfast?"<br/>
"You are best Dray I love you so much. "<br/>
Draco smiled at him and gave a soft peck on the lips before turning to his fry-up making sure it isn't burnt. Harry still had his arms wrapped around him and now one again snuggled into the crook of his neck, Draco smiled at that. Soon the food was ready and they sat to eat, Harry talking excitedly about what they were going to do outside. Soon they were done and Harry wanted to do the dishes since Draco cooked. So Draco gave him a soft peck and went upstairs to dress suitably for the weather. 

He wore his favorite black turtleneck which was charmed to protect him from the cold and his favorite Harry's sweatshirt on top. He was working on his hair when he noticed Harry standing at the door staring lovingly at him. "Careful Potter, I might think you love me! " With a soft chuckle Harry strode over to him and pulled him into a heated kiss. The way Harry's tongue went into Draco's mouth made him blush. They still snogged like a bunch of teenagers. The thought made Draco blush which Harry noticed cause he could feel the smile on his lips. After a few minutes they just stood their staring at one another <strike>as if </strike> like they meant the world to each other. </p><p>"We should go if you don't want the snow to melt Potter."<br/>
"You know it won't."<br/>
"Afterwards we can do this afterwards cause I'm only waiting five minutes more or else I won't go with you!"<br/>
"Just a sec Dray!"<br/>
Harry quickly went and wore his jumper, took Draco's hand and dashed downstairs. Draco tutted at his love and took his wand to cast a few charms to protect his love from the cold. </p><p>The first snowfall always excited Harry. They went in the backyard of Grimmauld place which was almost the size of a quidditch pitch. The first thing Harry did was to dive into the snow. He rolled over and sat down to make some snowballs. Smiling at his lion Draco went to the other side to build the fort he built every year. He took out his wand and started levitating the snow, turning into blocks for his fort. It took him a while but soon the fort was ready. It was one of the most majestic one he ever made.<br/>
He was about to step inside when he felt snow his his back. He turned back with an evil glint in his eyes. Harry was laughing at him when he he got hit by three snow balls at once. And just like that their match started. After about a few hundred snowballs later they both went down exhausted. Draco was staring at Harry when he got up all of a sudden. Oh! He got up and pulled his legs to his chest and saw Harry rolling a huge ball of snow for the snowman. He never understood why his love did it the muggle way but didn't bother him about it. Soon the mighty snowman was done and Draco got up to his feet. He enlarged with the snowman with a flick of his wand and then levitated it beside the fort. Now the fort looked guarded. Harry went and wrapped his hands with Draco's and looked at their creation with a smile. Exchanging a  few cold kisses Draco dragged both of them back to the house. </p><p>He dragged Harry to the couch and pushed him down and told him to stay. He then went and started the fire at the fireplace and went to the kitchen for some hot chocolate. He soon returned levitating two mugs of hot chocolate with marshmallows and a big puffy blanket. He kept the mugs on the table and then slipped in beside Harry. Covering them both with the blanket Draco shifted close to Harry cuddling him as much as he can. They sat their arms wrapped around one another. He stared at Harry getting lost in those emerald eyes. He remember the spectacles were still there in the bottom drawer of Harry's desk in his office. Harry had given him a similar spectacle with a silver frames and vines covered in emerald flowers. They had charmed both the spectacles, so that when both of them wore it they could see the other. Draco was still in an apprenticeship with Fitwick and was only a few months away from being the assistant charm's professor at Hogwarts. He would be the youngest one in the whole of Hogwarts history. </p><p>He was brought back to reality when he felt his love's lips on him. He quickly reciprocated opening his mouth up for Harry. They held each closer and kissed more passionately. After a while he could feel Harry's hand slipping inside his shirt. 
"No not know, only kisses and cuddles now, Please?"
Harry chuckled a bit at how adorable his love was being and pecked him on his jaws. Draco took that as a yes and snuggled even more into Harry. They both laid there cuddled against each other, sharing kisses and taking a sip of the hot chocolate every once in a while. 
Draco was so happy that his life turned out so well and he would work hard again and again if it meant he could lay in the hand of his love. &lt;3</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>